


Scars

by Cherry101



Series: FE:A ATLA AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, AtLA AU, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Short & Sweet, at least i think it is, avatar emmeryn, avatar lucina, earthbender chrom, firebender robin, lol not so much on the sweet side, not mentioned but firebender morgan, so gangrel and lissa are both mentioned but neither play huge roles, you know who it is just by reading the tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: His sister is the avatar, his wife is her firebending teacher, and he never wants to hold the responsibility of an entire nation on his shoulders. Unfortunately for him, he almost never gets what he wants. Almost. Sacrifice is always a part of war, especially if it means providing peace for the life yet to be.AKA the Chrobin atla au nobody asked for





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's Cherry, back at it again with the awakening fics. This one actually sprouted as a headcanon two ish weeks ago, late at night when I was pondering some thing, and came into fruition when I put together the final pieces. Each segment is a mere fraction of the actual action - if you guys actually enjoy this, I'll put together more thoughts and actually create a series. I may do that anyway with some drabbles... 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my senseless rambling. If you enjoy, make sure to comment! I'd love to hear your favorite part ;)

Everything’s moving so fast. 

 

One minute, Emmeryn is preaching about peace, refusing to use the gifts the spirits gave her for anyone’s harm. Of course, while words could be used as weapons occasionally, her words were mere flowers, an offering, a gift. 

 

As the Avatar, it had been her job to keep the world safe. Not just Chrom, who had an army to run despite his own issues with his own earthbending. Not just Lissa, who had been the only one to inherit their mother’s waterbending and, although she hated it, was forced to devote her time to healing. 

 

And, yet… 

 

Chrom’s despair, learning that his precious sister, his Avatar, had chosen to fall to her death, killed by the element she was naturally gifted… 

 

It destroyed him. 

 

It’s still destroying him. 

 

He feels like he has no time to grieve, to mourn. His wife - his darling, beautiful wife - is expecting a child, and Chrom’s forced to prepare a funeral for Emmeryn in a mere couple of days. It’s April 19th. 

 

The next day, as soon as he receives word that Firelord Gangrel’s army is retreating due to Emmeryn’s sacrifice, a servant rushes to tell him that Robin’s going into labor, and  _ are you ready to be a father yet Lord Chrom?  _

 

He jots a few words down onto a piece of parchment - a letter to be sent to Firelord Gangrel - before dashing through the halls of the oh-so familiar palace. The castle feels empty without Emmeryn, somehow, magnified by the lack of servants throughout the halls. They must all be tending to Robin. Hopefully. 

 

By the time he arrives, sweaty and out of breath by the sheer enormity of the palace -  _ maybe he needs to place the nursery closer to his planning room  _ \- Lissa is shushing him, leading him silently to his wife’s side. In her arms is a tiny thing, with his blue hair and blue eyes but her features. Their baby is smiling, not crying as Chrom’s heard most babies do, and it gazes at him with wide eyes. 

 

_ Isn’t she gorgeous?  _ Robin asks, her expression fond and loving and a mirror of Chrom’s own. He finds that he can only nod in response, overwhelmed by the emotions crashing upon him. Death and life warr in his heart, fighting each other relentlessly because on one hand Emmeryn’s dead but on the other hand he’s a father he has a daughter and isn’t that - ?

 

_ What should we name her?  _ he asks softly, afraid to speak up or say more. For a couple of seconds, although it feels like eons, life is winning, and he is mesmerized by his daughter’s eyes, those bright blue eyes inherited from his mother, and her shy smile, one of pure innocence. 

 

Robin hums in thought,  _ I don’t know. I think I’d want her to have a name from your kingdom anyways. Do you have any ideas?  _

 

Chrom thinks about it. He racks his brain for names, wishing he had thought about it before. Before, when the most responsibility he had was courting Emmeryn’s firebending teacher until she agreed to marry him, and keeping up with his own earthbending, and helping to train and command the many people sworn to Emmeryn and the kingdom she had inherited. Before, when Emmeryn was still alive but this child was not. 

 

He debates naming her for his lost sister, but he feels that would be far too cruel, for the both of them. Emmeryn would want him to move on in a healthy way, and his daughter shouldn’t have the burden of reminding her parents of the aunt she’ll never know. 

 

_ How about Lucina?  _ He finally suggests, once he shakes himself out of his own spiraling thoughts. It’s a name he remembers his mother saying she wanted - what she had almost named Lissa, what she would’ve named Lissa if she had lived long enough to see her daughter open her eyes. 

 

_ Lucina,  _ Robin agrees. Together, the earthbending prince and the firebending teacher glance at each other and then at their daughter. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The search for the new avatar continues. 

 

The knowledge that the new avatar will be a firebender disturbs Chrom, especially since they haven’t been found in the eight years since Emmeryn died. There’s a number of reasons why that could be, but he doesn’t want to think about them. Not when he has two children to watch. 

 

Watching Morgan run rampant around the palace in his mother’s too-big cloak, tripping over his own feet more often than not, warms Chrom’s heart in ways that he never expected. It’s new - Lucina, even at five years old, never was a rowdy child. Sometimes her excitement would get the better of her, but she didn’t run around or steal or bother the other servants… 

 

How he and Robin managed to have a perfect princess like Lucina, or a beautiful son like Morgan, Chrom will never know. 

 

It’s a quiet day, and he’s seated at his desk, frustratedly reading and rereading the letters sent by hawk from the Fire Nation. After Firelord Gangrel fell in battle, Chrom had expected relations between the two nations to become amicable, at the very least. However, the new firelord… well…

 

He’s uneasy. And very frustrated. All he wants is to live up to Emmeryn’s legacy, but again and again he’s reminded of how pathetic he is at foreign affairs in comparison to her. 

 

He hears his name called - once, twice, and then a third time, each time louder and more desperate than the last. He recognizes his wife’s tone of voice, and she sounds frantic, almost terrified. 

 

Without hesitation, the letters fall from his hand, and he bolts upright, the ground quivering in response to his protective instincts. Being an earthbender has never been so useful before, and he uses the earth to boost his speed, racing through the winding halls in a frantic frenzy. 

 

The door that leads into the room he heard the call from is open, swinging. Sounds of combat echo through the doorway and into the corridor, and Chrom’s heart speeds up. With a growl he didn’t know he was capable of making, he practically lunges into the room, eyes narrowing and then flashing at what he sees. 

 

Masked intruders - seven of them - have Robin completely cornered. His wife is bending as fast as she can, showing off her skills by fending them off, and within a couple of seconds he can see what has her so defensive. For Morgan and Lucina both hide behind her; the former is cowering, whimpering, while the latter stands proud and tall, peeking out from behind Robin’s cloak with eyes as dark as her eight years can muster. 

 

Needless to say, Chrom is furious. This is his palace, his family, and how dare these people come in and attack like this? 

 

No need for words, he joins in the fray, separating the group of assailants in half to hopefully lessen Robin’s burden. He fights as hard as he can, constantly moving, throwing all his strength into his attacks but his mind is a haze and he isn’t thinking clearly through the pure, unadulterated rage clouding his thoughts. 

 

He hears Robin cry out, and the split-second it takes him to glance over at her side - to hear Morgan scream in response and Lucina’s panicked words, to see her fallen with scorch marks and tears in her coat - is enough for his attackers to sweep him off of his feet, knocking him to the ground with a loud thump. 

 

_ Father!  _ he hears Lucina call, and suddenly he sees her. Rage fills her eyes, pouring out of every inch of her eight year old body. Although his vision is hazy still, he sees her clearly, watches her raise her hands. Hears the intruders laugh, because how harmful can a child be?

That is, until fire jets from her raised hands and into one of the assailant’s faces. When they cry out in pain, he watches her spin, kicking the ground hard to make the earth shake, sending two more to the ground. Air spins around her entire body, forming a shield of sorts while also lashing out. Two more minutes, and all of the intruders are down, with Morgan sneaking out of the room to hopefully get reinforcements. 

 

His vision spirals, and the last thing he thinks before he succumbs to darkness is how lucky their family must be to be blessed with two avatars. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Waiting can be difficult. 

 

Chrom wants nothing more than to shout to the world about his now twelve year old daughter. However - in order to prevent another assassination attempt - he and Robin had agreed to keep things quiet. The world has lasted without an avatar for eight years then - it can wait another eight.

 

Yet, as he watches from the sidelines as Robin trains her, watching Lucina master techniques quickly and easily, watching his wife and daughter smile and laugh throughout, knowing that he’ll have his turn with training as soon as she masters fire… 

 

Emmeryn’s loss is still a painful scar on his heart, but now it’s just that - a scar. Perhaps it will never fully fade, but it is still slowly healing, and one day he’ll be able to prod it without feeling any pain. 

 

Besides, a part of her lives on in his beautiful Lucina, and, well… 

 

He could never be more proud. 

  
  
  



End file.
